


Mind Games

by Squint-la (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Squint-la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Zack may not be as guilty as he thought, Sweets recruits the help of Brennan's new grad student to free him from the Loony Bin. Some drama ensues. (First fanfic, currently being re-written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I'm in the process of editing it chapter-by-chapter. If inspiration strikes, I may even continue writing it.  
> Morgan happens to be one of my favorite original characters to this day. I hope she returns to my mind-palace and I get the chance to work with her again. I also hope you enjoy her as much as I do.

"What do you think of Brennan's new grad student?"

Angela looked up at the sound of Sweets' voice in her doorway. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question," he replied impatiently, stepping into her office. "What do you think of her?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know." She thought for a moment. "She seems nice. She's no Zack, obviously, but she's all right."

Sweets leaned against the wall, watching Angela with a contemplative expression. She looked up.

"What?"

Sweets began talking excitedly. "It just seems to me like you're comparing Morgan to Zack. You'll never be able to accept that she's replacing him—"

Angela leapt up from her seat. "Look, I don't need your psychobabble crap. Get out of my office."

Sweets didn't move.

"Sweets. Get out of my office."

"I need to ask you something."

Angela heaved an exasperated sigh and sat back down. "What is it?"

"Look, I need your help with something. You need to promise that you won't tell anyone about it, though."

"Fine. Whatever." She waved a hand. "Go on."

"Well, I can't exactly give you the details right now…" Sweets looked slightly panicked at the murderous expression on Angela's face. "But the gist is that I'm going to try to get Zack out."

Angela stared at him for a long time. When she realized that he wasn't joking, she scoffed. "Sweets, he's been given a life sentence. How the hell are you going to get past that?"

"I've been doing some research, and apparently, the charges of murder are irrelevant now that he's been placed in the 'Loony Bin.' If I can prove that he's no longer insane, we may have a chance."

Angela looked skeptical. "It's not going to happen," she said finally.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweets caught a glimpse of bright red hair just outside Angela's doorway. He turned to see Morgan, standing behind the door, a stunned expression on her face. Angela had seen her, too.

"Morgan?" she said softly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Morgan stammered, unable to speak.

"Did…did you hear that?" Sweets asked.

"I…yes." She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Sweets assured her. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," she murmured, looking away. "But…I don't really know…who is Zack?"

Sweets looked from Morgan to Angela, deliberating. "I'll explain that later." He looked up to Morgan. "Do you want to help me save an innocent man from unfair imprisonment?"

Morgan blinked. She said nothing.

"Sweets, I told you. Give it up. It's not going to happen."

Sweets ignored Angela, looking straight at Morgan. Finally, the young woman answered him.

"I do like to help people…" she said slowly. "What exactly will I have to do?"

"All you need to do is help me gather the evidence to prove that Zack is innocent. We'll talk more about it later. Do you have courtroom experience?"

"…some," she replied nervously. "Mostly what I learned in school, though."

"All right. We'll probably need a lawyer. We can talk to—"

Before he could finish, Dr. Brennan called Morgan back to the work station.

"I have to go," she said unnecessarily. "I'll…talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you then." He smiled at her. Morgan smiled back weakly.

As she left, Angela rounded on Sweets. "What do you think you're doing? Recruiting Brennan's new student to help you with your ridiculous plan? It's not going to work, Sweets."

Sweets sighed. "Look, I know you don't believe me. But Zack is innocent. He doesn't deserve—"

"He killed someone, Sweets."

"You know he didn't mean to!" Angela looked away guiltily. "If I can prove that he wasn't in his right mind, maybe we have a chance."

Angela said nothing for a long time. Finally, she looked back up at him.

"Call me if you get anywhere."


	2. Permission?

"So let me get this straight. I'm only here because your last forensic anthropologist killed someone to let his master eat the guy's face off?"

Sweets rolled his eyes. "It sounds totally sick when you say it like that, but you got the gist of it."

Morgan looked confused. "And why exactly would I want to help get him out of the Loony Bin?"

"Morgan, please just trust me. I'll be able to tell you if he says it's okay. I can say this though: Dr. Brennan will be totally excited when she sees Zack.

She sighed, thinking hard. Finally she spoke. "Okay, I'll help, as long as it doesn't cause me any kind of physical pain. And it has to be legal."

Sweets smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Morgan. Okay, we should probably head over there now." He hurried over to the door. Morgan shrugged, grabbed her things, and followed him.

They were at the loony bin in about 20 minutes. Sweets had been there so many times that he knew exactly where he was going. Morgan on the other hand was slightly embarrassed to have no idea where she was going, and no idea what was in store for her when she got there.

"So where is he?" Morgan asked when they got there. They were standing in an empty room.

"He'll be here soon. I just let them know we're here."

She nodded. "I still don't know what I'm doing, exactly. Why am I the one helping?"

Sweets sighed. "I can't tell you yet, sorry. You'll find out later."

Morgan thought about this for a while. It sounded like a big responsibility, but what harm could it be? Zack didn't sound like a psychopath, but then again she had never met him.

As if on cue, Zack arrived just then, escorted by a security officer. Sweets stepped forward. "Zack, this is Morgan. She's going to be helping me with something here. Morgan, this is Zack." Morgan smiled and waved. She was confused, though. Zack didn't look at all like a killer, much less like a cannibal. Zack half-smiled back, and turned to face Sweets.

"What is she going to help you with?" he asked. Morgan reasoned that Sweets hadn't told Zack about the plan yet.

"I was getting to that. See, I've been thinking about…what you said. If you let me tell one outsider, that doesn't know you at all, they can help us get you out of here." He looked skeptical, yet hopeful.

"No, you can't tell her that." Zack answered. "I already told you. I'll go to prison. Hodgins assures me…"

Sweets cut him off. "I know that Zack, but think about it. Morgan is only one person. She won't tell anyone, even if this doesn't work out." He stopped, and Morgan saw a chance to jump in.

"Zack, I have absolutely no idea who you are or what you're about to tell me, but I am willing to help as much as I can. You do not look like the kind of person who would kill someone just to kill someone."

Zack considered this for a moment, then looked up. "All right," he said to Sweets. "She can help you."


End file.
